


Balan Wonderworld AU - Protectors of the Balance

by Crazy_Alien_Bunny



Category: Balan Wonderworld, NiGHTS into Dreams
Genre: Altered Mental States, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Best Friends, Chaos, Comedy, Emotional, Emotions, Fights, LGBTQ Themes, Legends, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Magical Girls, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Positive Emotions, Sad and Happy, Wonderland, Wonderworld, balance, mental health, negative emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Alien_Bunny/pseuds/Crazy_Alien_Bunny
Summary: Balan Wonderworld... a mysterious place created by the wanderer's heart when their emotional balance is lost due a moment of difficulty. You enter there for making yourself stable again, and as soon you step out of it, you never remember about it.But there's a legend, where 2 young humans united by destiny are chosen by the fate of cards, those two who will rise up and show themselves at the right moment when a huge calamity is near to happen, and those never forget about that place or who lives there.That's what that story is about, the seventh generation of the balance's heroes, Equili and Librium, again fighting against the chaos and discovering the mysteries from wonderworld and showing in their way how important self care and mental heath is important.
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... when exactly had entered in that place and gaining their powers, and specially why they where chosen for that mission? Maybe I need some time to tell that story, maybe more than that chapter, but for now, let's meet our first hero.

There was a time where a legend was told for those that were starting to lose the hope in our world. The ones that got unstable emotionally were called by their curiosity and ended up finding a magical place. In this place, despite never remembering their experiences, is where they will learn how by themselves solve their problems and see the beauty of their minds.

During a sunny evening, when light was starting to fade out, a little girl with unique albinism was walking alone by the empty streets. Tears going down by the soft skin with freckles, until each one dropped to the street walk near her shoes. She breathed like she was in pure despair, hands with a bunch of bandages in different colors and little scars, shaking, her low sobbings contained by the thoughts and by biting the lower lip. She needed to stop crying no matter what, or they would say she was being annoying. Her schoolmates, they laugh coming through loudly at her mind, calling her baby, weirdo, problem… autistic. 

She hated that, hated being at school, even being her first week, as soon as the teacher introduced her as a special needs kid, the hell started. Loud noises disturbing her sensitive ears, accidental cuts not being noticed, difficult lessons the teacher was giving, losing her things, being excluded between all the other kids, always bullied and forced to look deep in the teachers eyes. That disturbs her all time, the only way out of this the little albino found was running away from the place. She just wanted to be home, hug her soft dolls and sleep. Not even eat… not even see TV, she wanted her bed at the corner of her room and the blanket, nothing else matters even being so young. Ended up she was lost, much probably far from home and soon, would be night.

One by one, the lights of the city were starting to shine, and under one of the light poles, the little girl rested her back on the cold concrete. No one despite her was around, no one except a being that made a chick like sound, more near than a toy squeak. Her head turns fast, her fluffy white hair shakes… and at the floor, making its way by tiny hops, was a fuzzy and glittery pink ball creature, with cat ears and a bird bique. That was just unbelievable for the young one, almost letting the chin on the floor. Her focus came out of the reason to be lost to the unique being, and as soon noticed it was going away faster, the albino started to run behind it. Her breathing was now accelerated, her little hand cleaned the tears all over her eyes and face and so, she was already sweating from being tired easily. 

The running doesn't last longer. After turning some corners and passing by some alleys, her feet braked at the irregular floor while staring the little creature entering a place she never saw or heard about before: a glamorous, shiny and beautiful theater. Her surprise face together of a feeling of huge curiosity were clear, even more with her eyes shining for the huge sign: Balan Wonderworld. Her vision was quite bad for the lack of melanin, but she could see the words behind the bright light. Together with that, more questions popped one by one: is this place new? Who is the owner? And… remembering why she was there, at a quick look at the big wooden door, she saw not only one, but 7 of those colorful creatures looking by the gap and starting to hop, going deeper inside the place. 

Moved by her unquiet mind, the girl went fast to the huge door, pushing a little just enough for being able to enter, and at the dark corridor at the entrance, she saw the creatures from different sizes, colors and even some with bunny ears, others without any, all glowing with sparkles and going to another room. Not even looking to where she was going, the albino wanted to know what those little beings were. She went through corridors, stairs, always with her focus centered at the colors and chirping sounds, just stopping near to a door she saw going inside, from where a soft light was coming by the gap. Not only that, a sweet melody probably from an adult man, together with the rhythm of a broom dusting the wooden floor making the compass of it. That music was now what was catching her attention, a melody from someone that for sure was having a good time, a melody she wanted to hear from near. 

At her tiptoes, making the less possible noise, her little hand opened the door slightly, at first giving a peek of the new room. It showed to be a mix of a huge library with a bar, backstage and deposit. As soon she entered, the girl looked around and dashed behind some wooden boxes filled with long and probably old paper rolls. The right had moved those tubes a little, so one of her red eyes could look by the free space. She saw at first one of the little chicks bouncing to a chair, where in only one jump, climbed in it up to the fancy table, chirping like it was calling for someone. To her surprise, the same voice that was singing now stopped, like he was looking from where the sound was coming from, and then, responding for the little bird like creature.    
  
\- Ahhh, there you are my baby! What’s wrong little one? Uhm? - He sounded melodic, but at the same time in such a different tone the girl never heard before. While the chick showed to answer with chirps, a sound of soft and delicate walking came, coming near to where she was - ahhh, you found someone out of balance so? The wanderer is already inside? -another time, more chirps came, and now she could see what made her eyes became wide open: a pair of long and slim legs, with a whit shorts with a golden detail at the end, over a pair of red pants and the white shoes also with golden details and heels. Near the feet, where a broom, maybe he was cleaning the place. - That’s great to hear! Ohoho, there’s a long time I don’t see someone so young needing my guidance! Maybe I should...   
  
For sure he was cleaning for a need, as no longer after, a cute and soft sneezing came. The dust was making Clarice feel an itch in her nose, she hoped he hadn't heard her or even could have problems with being inside a private place, but as he stopped at the conversation, she knew trouble could be coming. The little albino sneaked between some other boxes crawling on the floor, until she felt she was almost covered by all of those paper rolls up the boxes she was between. A complete silence was now all over the room, a thing that made her wonder if the man decided just to be quiet and hear to find her… but seeing the white pair of shoes near to her hiding place, the poor girl was holding the crying and even sweating of fear.    
  
\- Hey little one… - the man’s voice sounded calm, trying to make her the most comfortable possible. He knew for sure that little girl was scared, and maybe needed a different way to approach - I know you’re there, and don’t need to hurry to come out. - His knees went down to the floor slowly, just to put the man sitting over his own legs. Now, she could see his fancy clothes, with a bunch of shiny goldish details, a red scarf, top coat… everything covered in sparkles and glitter! That made her amazed, especially because that made him look like a magician. The big hands of the man covered in white gloves also with those gold details and huge red frillys went over his tights, showing that he had let the broom behind and that his intentions were the best ones, trying to make her comfortable. - I wanna know your name … can you say it?    
  
Like a gentleman, his right hand slowly went into the little girl's direction, he wanted to show he was there for helping. The curiosity made her approach by crawling in his direction, and her little hand went to touch up his glove. He saw how many bandages and scars such a young had already, her soft white skin almost in the same tone of his clothes, the curious fingers grabbing and touching the fabric from the cuffs, the other little hand coming to grab around his thumb… and then she appeared completely for him, as she had now a complete vision of the mysterious man. She was extremely unique from the shoulders up, with his neck and round face having a beautiful dark blue tone, calling much more attention to his huge and captivated smile. Immediately over it, as pulling down the long and soft parts that resemble solid teal dreads as hair, was a white a huge top hat, with a red ribbon with holes from where his eyes could see. Immediately avoiding to look in, she focused on the red scarf, analysing the gold spade symbol at it, and finally he had an answer from her, a voice in such a low and shy tone, sweet and clearly showing not longer before she was crying.    
  
\- Cl… … clar… rice…    
  
She just said what looked to be her name, that one matching with her genetic condition, but nothing else. Usually kids as soon as saw him were extremely talkative and got excited, but she was different, she had issues interacting or socializing, maybe he had to try to slow down this time.    
  
\- What a beautiful name, little lady. I’m Balan… Nice to meet you little Clarice. Come on, let’s get up that cold floor and sit properly at one of my tables. Would you like some tea? 


	2. When the balance starts to be restored

"Never someone would be able to put their head in place without it's correctly balance. Too much looking down and falls. Too much high and it does not see the path behind. It has to be in the middle term, always looking forward."

Some months had passed by since the whole State entered in public calamity. People where acting strange, crimes happening more often and the most bizarre of all: a insane creature tormenting everyone at those cities: the Chaos Queen. Even never appearing in public, it's aura where strong enough to put control in a person with their emotional completely broke, not only by high negative feelings, but high positive to. Those receive the offer from the Queen to attack directly a certain theater, but when they fails miserably at it, Chaos just wipe off their emotions and makes they so empty and depressed that often suicides started to happen frequently. But… how could that all start to change into worse? Can that situation in some way be reversed? Maybe it can be, the destiny of the whole world in the hands of those two chosen ones who shall put the people's balance in place again, before the chaos claim it's throne. 

  
  


Despite all that happens constantly, most of the population tries to keep going in their routines, specially the young ones in their school lives and the teachers that started to give emotional health classes as a strategy to minimize the chances of a new creature appearing. At a public High-School's class, in the last year of the students in there, the bell just ringed for the class change. That noise had woke up in such a jump scare a girl sat at the last desk, almost falling from it if she wasn't at the side of the wall. Of course the most of the students laughed, that was one thing that happens often. The teacher just put his glasses in place and made signal for the students being quiet.

-...Now you're awake miss Johnson? 

-...Y...yeah… I'm sorry teacher Gerald! -That was a short chubby girl with such an unique full albinism, that constantly wears a large white sweater with the hands covered by it's sleeves. Her hair also was white as snow and fluffy at the bangs covering the eyes, while the long part was tied loosely in a ponytail. She was ashamed of course, with her face blushed and showing more her freckles. - I… I had a bad night… 

-I want to talk with you and the principal after the lunch. Understood miss Johnson? 

-...Yes mister… sorry...

As soon the teacher leaves, all the class starts to chatter about her. Clarice Johnson, the albino girl, looked more like a child almost near to cry than a girl with almost 18, but she was always like this. The only one who actually was gentle and not talking by her back was the one who put the hand at her shoulder, starting a simple gesture of affection to keep the girl calm. The classmate just dragged her chair at the side of Clarice's, sitting and looking mad at the whole classroom. In contrast with the short girl, the other was thinner, her skin slightely tonned, had deep eyesores, almost completely black iris, dark, short and messy black hair and express how sleepy she was or something similar.

-Wanna that I go with you at the principal Clar? I can help you to explain that you was in my house and had one of your overactive dreamings. 

-Thanks Anny… -The girl made a deep breath, maybe trying to stay calm - I always be nervous near her. She looks more angry and temper than your mom.

-Naaaah… miss Belle is nothing near my mom. Go for me. And you're not amused to be awake in the night like me. 

-If I drink the same amount of coffee you drink, my heart beats faster than a race car Anny. But… -Just for a moment, Clarice put her left hand, with the fingers covered in the nails and some parts the hand by some pastel colored lil bandages, and at her index finger, a goldish ring with a treble clef sculpted at it with perfection. -. . . I'm still worried about … our mission…

-Hey… we practiced that for more than two months until it works correctly. Remember… - Anne put her hand over her's and the ring, and that made the little one smile in such a soft way, while Anne whistled - we shall protect each other and the others no matter what. We will be fine. The one who should be the positive is you cotton! 

-Gihihihihi!! Fiiiine fine. -Clarisse laughs where the sweetest thing, even putting a little smile at the friend's face. - Thanks Anny! Well… hope we still be capable to reinforce that at last once in the Bc. 

-Yeah… at last this week things are calmer… I hope so. But we need to keep an…

Suddenly, the door was slammed and scared all the students out of their places. That was the next teacher… … but as soon the first scream came from another girl at the front desks, they could notice something really wrong. The art teacher was with a strange holo aura covering her body, the clothes were partially ripped and at her face… there was a insane and creepy large smile almost going from ear to ear. 

-ATTEEENTION ATTENTION MY LITTLE PUPILS!!!!!! TODAY, YOUR HISTORY CLASS WAS CANCELED AND THEY DELEGATE FOR ME TO COVER IT!!!!! DO YOU BELIEVE IN IT MY LIL ART ASPIRANTS??? - As soon she looked up, moving the curly ginger hair from the face, they saw what everyone was worried about. She was affected by the chaos, with the eyes in a rainbow dripping the colors all down now for the floor and cheeks. - IT'S TIME FOR BEING MORE CREATIVE THAN NEVER!!!!! LOOK HOW INSPIRED AND EXCITED YOU ALL LOOK NOW!!! 

Almost everyone in the class was in pure panic and going for the back desks trying to get some kind of protection. The windows where a dangerous choice as they are at the third floor of the building, the only exit was the door the insane teacher slammed closing and being stuck. Clarice was so scared that she just hugged Anne by the wrist and was overbreathing, and Anne… strangelly she was mad and frustrated.

-OHHHH SORRY MY BABIES! I'M SO EXIIIIITED FOR TODAY!!! EVERYONE MAKE PAIRS WE ARE GOING TO DO A THEATER CLASS!!!!! GO GO GO DO PAIRS DO THE PAIRS!!!!

The woman was literally starting to get disturbly in pure madness, even kicking a desk that hit the wall and made a crack at it loudly. Her skin was getting grey and covered in colored spots that almost hurts the eyes. Anne just tried to slip with Clarisse in a impulse to put their desks together and try to whistle with the friend. The colleges were in despair making the pairs and trying to call for help at the phones hided under the tables.

-Clar… we… we need to run away from the class… we can't just show the thing in the front of the teacher …

-...g...going to the nurse is an option? - Clarisse lip was bleeding a little. Every time she starts to be in panic made her bite herself accidentally. 

-...Y...yeah it is. … … uhhhh teacher… -Anne just tried to rise the hand, and fast as hell, the woman jumped over the desks and fell with style and violence over Anne's desk. -AHH!! 

-WHAAAAAT MY LITTLE WRITING PRODIGIUM??????? 

-Uhm… -Anne had to control herself and forces a smile - Clar… hurted her mouth accidentally. May I...help her to...

-OHHH MY GOOD LOOK AT THIS BEAUTIFUL RED!!! -The poor girl was so scared that even trying to slip under the desk, the creature grabbed the girl by the face and smooshed the cheeks in a way to make the blood run her chin and neck. Clarisse was so desperate that Anne was almost losing the nerves- ALMOST THE SAME TONE OF MY HAIR HOW GORGEOUS!!!!!!! USE THAT BEAUTIFUL COLOR IN YOUR INTERPRETATION GIRLS!!! 

-MISS STOP THAT!!! YOU'RE HURTING MY FRIEND!!! 

-Hurting? I'M MAKING… ART!!! -Even releasing Clarisse, that fell at the floor, the creepy just stared directly at Anne's eyes, almost making her have a instant headache and get up. - OR… YOU WANNA BE THE FIRST CLASS MASTERPIECE AS EXAMPLE MISS BORUSI!!!!????? 

-ART??? THAT'S NOT ART THAT'S CRUELTY!!! YOU KNOW SHE HAVE AUTISM RIGHT????? YOU ARE TRAUMATIZING THE WHOLE CLASS!!!! 

Anne was distracting the teacher, while some of the other students started to give her some back up grabbing chairs, phones recording the teacher's acts and Clarice could slip herself under the desks and after, under the teachers table, trying to recover herself.

-Your little bastards… YOU DON'T MADE A 7 YEARS GRADUATION AND POST GRADUATION AT ARTS TO UNDERSTAND WHAT ART IS!!! I SHALL SHOW TO THE WHOLE WORLD WHAT A REAL ARTIST IS CAPABLE OF… starting by this stupid poet that only knows how to self compare as trash… - The woman catches Anne by the hair, pulling her out of the floor and starting to laughing like a maniac. From her pocket, she got between the slender fingers four long colored scissors. - LET'S SEE HOW MANY DIFFERENT COLORS I CAN RIP OF YOUR GUTS!!!!! … wait a second… 

-ARRRGGG… -Anne was holding herself at the teacher's arm, trying at last to not have the hair pulled - W...WHAT??? JUST END WITH ME CREEPY!!! 

-SOMEONE IS EATING COTTON CANDY I WANNA COTTON CANDY WHO IS????

The entire classroom looked to each other confused, while the creature's victim was shaking the legs in tryings to kick her. The woman just threw her at the students, falling one upper another and of course injuring them.

-I WANNA COTTON CANDY!!! WHO IS WITH IT????? … ANSWER M…

Suddenly, for the surprise of everyone, a cloud of sparkles and white smoke just exploded from the air duct, making everyone get scared than before and made the teacher growl. 

-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS???? WHO ALLOWED YOU TO USE GLITTER???

-I'm sorry dear artist but our show was cancelled!!!! 

A deep and sweet voice came from the center of the class. That voice was strong enough to calm down the most of the students, and a slender and puffy silhouet was forming up one of the desks.

-WHO'S THERE???? I'VE NOT ALLOWED ANY OTHER PERSON TO ENTER IN MY CLASS!!!!! 

Just with a simple hand movement in the air, the smoke disperses together with some cute giggles made by a smiling face. There was now, sitting on one of the tables and with the legs crossed, a long figure that was smelling softly like cotton candy, covered in innumerous sparkles all over the white and pastel collored suit and heels. The puffer hair was also collored in innumerous pastel collors almost like the sweet, and what the most called attention was the white tophat covering the face, only letting the huge and cute smile with teeth appearing.

-...What the heck are you… bipede cotton candy? GO AWAY YOU'RE DISTURBING MY CLASS!

-Sorry miss, you're really unique and creative for sure, but your show must be stopped. -Floating with such class and softly, the new being just put itself up at the desk. Was impossible to say that was a girl or a boy, but something was sure, just the aura coming from the magician like being where enough to make almost every student amazed. - I'm Equili, and together with my opposite we were sent by my creator to stop the ones who break the world's emotional balance! 

-HEY!!! YOU LOOK LIKE THE MAESTRO I SAW IN MY DREAM!!! -A girl pointed up to Equili.

-WHAT??? I SAW THAT MAESTRO TO! HIS NAME WAS… 

-Balan? Is my tutor of course! Hihi.

-PUFFFFFF HAHAHAHA ARE...ARE YOU SERIOUS SILLY THING???? JUST STOP TALKING AND GO AWAAAAY!!! - The teacher just jumped in the smile creature, but they just floated up, the woman hit her face at the chalkboard and fell at the floor.

-Ah no no no! - in such a ironic and comical way, Equili moved the index finger with a gold ring at it. They such had some class and good temper. - We never use violence with each other! Punch something and your hand gets punched back! Newton knew this centuries ago. As a teacher you must teach your students what's correct! 

-Urrrr… YOUR BASTARD!!!!! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!!!! 

-Ow my god… swearing those words at your students??? What a messy! -The whole class started to laugh with the gestures.

-STOP THAT I JUST WANT TO MAKE MY FUCKING ART AND BE APPRECIATED BY THE OTHERS!!!!! THOSE LITTLE RASCALS DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF THEIR OWN ASSES! GO AWAAAAAAAY!!!! -Now… the teacher just grabbed her table furiously and threw at the wall. Clarisse was there under, and runned to the hole it made to the corridor. The students took the chance to start to run away. Before the woman in pure madness jumps in a boy, she was hugged in the wrist by Equili and felt far from the students. 

-Not now!!!! You must receive some appreciation and love first!!! -Equili snaped her fingers, and popping around the creatures, a bunch of fluffy balls with bicks and bunny or cat ears started to appear and hop over they. -TIMMY TIMS!!! NEUTRALIZE AND MAKE THE BALANCE STABLE AGAIN!!!!

From the outside of the classroom, by the wall hole, another glittery explosion came by it, but much stronger and light. Just after some seconds, coming out from it, Equili was caring in the arms now the teacher normalised and asleep. In the entire floor,everyone came out to see what made the loud noise before, and were fascinated by the mystical being. Although, at one of the hands was holding a black bunny with some colorful patterns and one looking like a white mask. It was making loud angry noises, and in a way that suddenly scared everyone, another being appeared. That one was covered by a purple poncho that almost pass it's wrist and another long purple dress under it, covering almost completely the body. 

-Always all the fun for you Equili… uhm?

-Sorry Lily! That one was for me to handle with. Take back your baby bunny! -Equili threw the black creature for the partner, that grabbed with the white gloved hands and just made it vanishes. -Sooo where I can lie down the art teacher to rest a little?

-T...the nursery in the … second floor but… -One of the other teacher, completely fascinated by they, just put the glasses in place - HOW YOU… YOU MADE THIS??? T...THIS WOMAN WAS OUT OF CONTROL?

-Yes!!! She almost killed our coleges mister Gilbert! She was mad but Equili came in and used that good powers!!! HOW YOU MADE THIS???

The crowd was forming, both adults and students curious about they two. Librium came near to Equili, and stayed with a serious face for everyone.

-Just calm down everyone! Jeez looks like you drank a lot of energetic! Gihihihi! Just know a thing: we are the protectors of the emotional balance at the real world, and no matter what kind of debalance happened, we will be here to help! Now… excuse us but we have more stuff to do! Shall we go Lily? 

-Humph… what ever. 

Equili went like fast downstairs flying, like Librium, letting the teacher inside the nursery like a lightning and both went out of the students eyes. Clarisse wasn't more there… or even Anne… but only some seconds after they came back from the bathroom, as like Anne was with a paper at Clar's lips. The school as being filled with hope and hypes, talkativeness and the ones who recorded everything already posting in the internet all the happening. The two friends just looked at each other with soft smiles, and made a hided high-five behind their back as a sign of victory for the first person they helped. 


	3. Pupil meets teacher

Chapter 3 - 

A hope finally appeared for erasing little by little the despair that had surrounded the city a while ago. The news of the new saviors spread incredibly fast by the social media on its own, showing the colorful magician and mysterious "crying elf" that helped to absorb the negative energy from the chaotic teacher and save the entire school building. The videos some of the students made showed specially the presentation of both before disappearing so fast as when the smiley magician arrived:

"Just know a thing: we are the protectors of the emotional balance in the real world, and no matter what kind of debalance happens, we will be here to help!"

At the albino's face, was such a sweet smile by the video being shown on the screen from Anne's phone, that one she was holding while both walked down the streets in the evening. No one even had idea both were those saviours that appeared, especially as Clarisse had with success made a clone of herself untransformed. She was expressing how proud of herself was now, but her friend… something seems to bother her.

-I still can't believe… we… we did it Anne. We are finally helping those people to be stronger against the chaos! Balan was right to train us for a while longer, we acted at the right time! 

-...Well, you did. I just absorbed that negative energy, nothing so spectacular like you did.

-Awn come on! You helped, or that negativity would end up in another person. And remember what Balan said? "Once one acts to free the heart…"

\- "the other must be stronger by the contained aura." I know I know… it's… … just something I'm still concerned about Clar. I'm not sure if I made it right.

-We can ask Balan about. He helped us a lot, me since I was tinitiny and you almost all time after we met at high school. We just made the first step after our training today, cheer up a little silly. 

-... Yeah… maybe. But remember: no one else can know we are those saviours Clar. 

-I will be quiet, don't worry Anne. I don't want the crazy lady making that mess trying to rip off my finger. 

Clarice stopped near a tree, that one she recognized by the little red ribbon tied in one of the branches. With a melodic whistle, little noises almost saying the syllables of of “Timmu” came from the leaves, and hopping down, a little fluffy white creature came happy to receive them. The little one was a little tim, with bunny and flop ears, and went already near Clarice's feet clearly looking happy and excited to see the girls.

-Hey Shiro! Show us the way pretty please!

With a little “mumu”, the little being went hopping into the near alley, where the girls, guided by the little one, runned as usual to find in the end of the path the place they should be: the entrance of the glamourous Balan Theater both had faced a bunch of times already. Clarice just grabbed gently the little tim in her arms, petting it during the walk. Either passed by the double wooden door, going and walking in without any worry. The corridors were already familiar,almost like the palm of their hands. Not too far, finally arrived at the huge backstage. Almost tripping, Anne grabbed the board of a table, just to see the place was looking more like a library in sortta of organized mess. Going fast by the place, was no one else but the place’s caretaker, the great and shiny maestro Balan, maybe trying to find something, with a bunch of books cataloged one up another in piles, boxes filled with his papyrus and notes, tables with opened books and unroled papers… and there he was. In such fast and wise movimentation, the wind tornado about the double of Clarice's height passed near for then catch the albino girl under her arms and go zooming all around. Both laughed, Anne grabbed Shiro in the air and then finally, both Clarice and her tutor were sitting at a table nearby, with an extra chair for Anne, that walked calmly to it. With his huge smile as always delimited by his big top hat, used as a mask that let only up the grim his markable golden eyes. For sure he was excited, and wasn't for less.

-I knew you two would do it!! My little students I'm so proud of you… your long training finally had it's value. I saw it all, you was wise with the cloning ability little cotton!

-You already know Balan??? But how!? - Clarice was in fact surprised, even knowing he had a bunch of magical powers, most of them were still a mystery.

-Hehe… guess or you have omnipresence or you got a phone with internet. 

-Technically I can say Equili makes the job of a cell phone calling like that. We are connected, remember? 

-Ahhhhh, it's true! I forgot I can only see by the hat tucked in my eyes because of this. -She gave a little giggle, receiving from the tall maestro some headpats in her fluffy and white hair. She was looking pretty happy already, but Anne… even the good aura around the place wasn't enough for keeping the little smile in her face for too long. -... Hey Anne, I'm worried with you. Even after that you look a little…

-Down?... Maybe… -The toned girl just put her cheek against her palm, giving support to the head. 

-You're still in a constant loop of that thought about Lance… am I wrong to miss Borusi?

-Actually… no, you're right. I… I am still thinking why Lance never came to help me or guide me like you do with Clar and even me. I mean… I know what you told about his past, his way to teach, the whole Equilibrium thing but… 

-You want to meet him to understand why you're necessary. -Balan raised an eyebrow" for her, knowing already most of the Libriums chosen got into that kind of doubt, and was pretty clear why.

-Yeah… … Today I just absorbed that negativity and was it! Equili made almost everything … I think I am only able to make things worse than really help someone in need. -Was clear she was nervous, even Shiro chirped and tried to rub the soft little face against her hand. That made her pet him a couple of times. - I'm… just a bunch of negativity… like all the chaos affected.

-Anny it's not true. Our first lesson, remember? "Positivity is here to put your head up from looking only to the floor, and negativity…"

-"...for you never forget to look where you're going and face possible dangers." I know that but… I can't see my purpose at that. I never saw one chaos that needed negativity instead of positivity to get stable.

-Ahh… you saw, you just need to look deeper dear. You know something? Maybe I feel today will be truly different for you.

-What do you mean Ba… what is...

Anne got interrupted by a soft and far melody, a piano being playing and echoing by the room. That was coming from the corridors at the other side of the theater. The music was sounding like a deep emotional sonata, like those played in drama scenes with peaceful moments. 

-That sounds so beautiful… -Clarice got her attention in the music, even moving her fingers up the table like was she mimicking the playing - is one of the inhabitants? 

-I guess he's finally calling you… Librium. - Balan looked directly to one of the doors, that one cracking open slowly and sounding rusty, putting the melody a little more louder than before - I think you’re ready to meet your tutor.    
  
-YAAAY SHE WILL MEET THE EL humph...   
  
-Clarice my dear… -for some reason, Balan had interrupted her with a little poke in her cheek, and was controlling himself to not laugh - what I told about that nickname when you were younger? Let that for a less serious moment.    
  
\- Ops… sorry mister Balan. Hehe…    
  
\- … uh… s..should I really… but what if Lance don’t like me and...   
  
\- JUST GO ANNE! - The albino just jumped from her seat, and practically guiding the friend by pushing her chair, made her go near the door and pulled the chair for her to get up, kinda almost in despair but made - Before you change your mind, go meet Lance! I assume after that you will chill a little and even will be feeling better.    
  
-... Can you just don’t drag me around you silly? - From the teenager came a sweet laugh, showing maybe her temper was slightly changing. That was her only chance to gain trust and face her true tutor face by face. Why just resist or be afraid now? - Okay I go... I hope I pass a good first impression.    
  
\- You already did Anne - Balan came near her at his soft walking, just to put his warm hand gently over her shoulder, guiding to the door. - That’s why he chose you… you made a good impression on the first day you came with Clarice. Knowing you, I am sure you can understand why all that distance as soon you talk for the first time directly, okay? -With his polite way, the maestro took her hand and placed it over her chest, and after gently pulling the chain of the necklace, pulled it out to be exposed. The bass clef pendant was placed right over where her heart should be.

-R...right… thanks Balan. -With a deep breath, touching softly over the clef, Anne knew she should go to find and talk with Lance. The melody kept going through the place, calling her - … that I won't break down in the middle of nothing… 

Anne gave her first step inside the door, going through the dark corridor before it slowly closed behind her, in such a rusty sound to let the music a little louder by the acoustic. Her steps were echoing by the walls softly lighted by some orangish old lights, those that were becoming weaker at each step she gave, until Anee saw herself walking in the dark. It was still possible to see only silhouettes, trembling at each note from the piano, as like the shadows were dancing by the melody. Near the end, starting to see another door partially opened and with the music approaching, some colorful marks resembling distorted bass clefs started to grow and move by the walls, giving some view again of the path she was being guided. In the same colors, her face got lighted smoothly by her necklace, attracting her dark eyes breathly. That energy, cold feeling in the spine, dried throat, sweaty hands… that was the first feelings she had when receiving the amulet.    
  
“Why… Lance is trying to send me those sensations? I know he may wanna talk but… why make me feel like that? It’s already hard to handle while I’m transformed…”   
  


The girl had already a bunch of thoughts running in her head intensively. Nothing like enough to get her focus out, but enough to bring a pinch of anxiety climbing up her body. The music continued, inviting her to the room ahead, and she only had to get near the door for it to slowly open by itself. Her looking was directed for the center of that dark room, where was the piano, played by the humanoid figure. With the back turned at the door direction, sat at the piano's seat and the large white gloved hands playing in that soft way, Anne could at first sight figure out who is. In silence, not giving more than four steps, while almost in trance by the melody, she saw the long tendrils starting points at the back, 4 of then under his purple and thorn coat and four at the under part of the back, all of they softly resting along the floor, with the colorful marks brighting at the dark room, as like the ones along the thinner tendrils that made his long hair. At the sides of the seat, attached at his body were two white masks, resembling a fox or maybe a canide creature. Some golden but scratched details were shining once in a while, specially the heeled shoes pressing the pedals of the instrument. At the sides of the head, long and pointed ears were appearing, resembling a fantasy creature the girl actually had some familiarity with the stories she had read: an elf.

She couldn't move any further. She didn't wanted to interrupt the appresentation, and the song amazed her in all the aspects. It brings memories that she always wants to avoid, always want to think that were nightmares, but otherwise, brings a peaceful sense of safety, that not of those things is near her now, that she can be finally in peace with her own mind. Slowly, she just sat at the floor, legs crossed, eyes fixed at the white gloved hands with short claws playing the piano’s keys, slowing so softly that she only noticed when the last notes where played, and lights finally where lighted up. Even being low, now the place was more visible, something like a practicing room for the musicians, with more chairs, instruments and musical scores in their supports.    
  
\- You shouldn't sit on the floor having more chairs free. - The voice wasn’t exactly like Balan’s. Was somehow similar, but clearly a little higher and dramatic in tone.   
  
Anne with that panicked for a moment, jumping and putting herself up in a mix of anxiety and tense. She was clearly fearing that just that caused a huge bad impression, but no words were said, mainly afraid of just saying something that would only make things worse. After all that mystery, finally, the figure with the tendrils put themself up, gently floating out the bench and finally, being seen by the girl’s eyes for the first time. There were them, the non binary being with that soft way to move, with the arms crossed, the yellow and blue and cat like eyes, the face with the under part white, the heart marking, the teardrop drew running down the cheek, the cloak’s collar covering their mouth… was so many details that the girl was amazed and lost in herself again, was really too much for Anne to process at once. Once she snapped out the trance, shook the head and tried to look more polite and better posture.    
  
\- Sorry mister I… the music just made me lose myself for a moment. Just… made me feel oddly calm. Errrr… N...Nice to meet you finally!    
  
\- You don’t need to call me mister, Librium. -Being called like that made her have a different feeling. This was enough to make her not notice one of the long tendrils that was put over her shoulder, what made her give a little jump and Lance to sight - … that will take some work.    
  
\- Uhhh…. what do you mean… - she slowly pushed it away with one finger, maybe because of the energy it had. - will take some work?    
  
\- You’re still in training, you both, even after that first experience, the worst possibilities will come at some point. - Even his voice sounded normal and calm, Anne was with a weird feeling, didn’t know what exactly, so she tried to just listen with a raised eyebrow - Now is when your training with me starts, as like the other ones I trained before. Worse than the chaos of pure negativity, is pure positivity followed by the consequences of it. Be aware, we are even needing to search about the chaos, not everything is completely explained.   
  
\- … how… positivity can cause problems? I mean… Balan explained about being blind by that but I only see the person accidentally harming themself mentaly or even physically.

-You will see with your own eyes, but for now, focus on observation, empathy and the most important: self control.

-That 's easy. - Anne ended up pulling one of the chairs, not too far from where both were standing, and just sat crossing her legs. - well… till now was actually too easy… you're sure I have to be that worried?

\- Why do you think I decided to talk with you personally, my pupil? -Lance did go near Anne, this time… with such a deep stare directly at her eyes, with their cat-like pupils really thin pointed to her soul just like blades - Instead of keeping my actual plan for you letting yourself be trained by your own acts? - His face half hidden by the coat… that threatening aura they have… Anne was sweating and for sure scared… but got even more noticing Lance’s face was actually a mask. Lance did float a little further from the girl, now going back to the piano, just to close the keys’ lid. - I’m afraid mistakes can’t happen in any moment, and those mistakes are what I want you to avoid, even being the main part of my training.    
  
-...Wait… you’re… you’re actually wanting me to learn by trial and error? Serious??? My mom did exactly the same thing with me since I was little and was pretty stupid and I did suffered a lot. -Now… she was angry, and even pointed at her cheek, going down till near the neck, a really noticeable scar - That happened because I was 4 years old! F O U R! I almost died! T...That’s a really lazy and dangerous way to teach someone! You let Balan do all the work with me and Clar... and you just stay like… hidden and playing the piano like all is fine!?? SERIOUS??? 

And… she was so angry that this talking was already passing through Lance’s years without any difference. This time, she was a really angry lady, and when Anne is mad at someone, it was really hard for her to calm down, especially when something is directly related to her past traumas or someone near her being hurted in any way.    
  
-... You didn’t listen, did you? -Lance’s intonation were actually to be expecting that temper, or even having to handle that kind of behaviour. “That will take work… that my patience won’t go away.”   
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


  
  



End file.
